<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clever Fools by snowflakeimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929048">Clever Fools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines'>snowflakeimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Self-Insert, Swearing, a couple dirty jokes hidden in there, can't forget that tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A playful human and a witty skeleton meet through a shared appreciation of cheesy greeting cards. They end up finding ways to brighten each other's lives.</p><p>Apparently, one way involves these two idiots falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sans/Self Insert Ship Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve decided to move the prompts for each day around (save for this one, of course). I’m planning on making this a linear, chaptered, disgracefully self-indulgent story.</p><p>Hope you guys are with me for the ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good entertainment isn’t something one normally goes to a supermarket for, but it <em>is</em> something one craves when they’re as bored as Snow was. So what if her friend said he “forgot to get something, be right back”? Five minutes is a long ass time if you don’t have anything to do.</p><p>So, naturally, Snow went looking for something to do.</p><p>Specifically, she began looking through the shelves upon shelves of greeting cards in the aisle.</p><p>More specifically, she started reading through all the cards that’d been labelled as funny.  </p><p>There was probably better reading material somewhere around here, but it wasn’t like she could just leave the aisle and find out. What if her friend just so happened to come back the moment she wandered off? Plus, this wasn’t so bad. Some of the puns in these cards were absolute gems.</p><p>As she was reading a pop-up card about typefaces, she heard snickering beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that someone else was reading these cheesy cards too — a skeleton monster, to be specific. She was pretty sure that they were a skeleton, anyway. Their hands were definitely skeletal, but their skull was far from the typical human skull, being almost cartoonishly round. They were short and somehow appeared chubby, despite being all bones. They had a smile plastered across their face, and it only seemed to widen the longer they looked through the cards.</p><p>Snow quickly looked away before the skeleton could realize that she was staring at them, only to look at them again immediately after. She couldn’t help it. Monsters had been on the surface for quite a while now, but she’d never seen a skeleton monster before, let alone one who wore fluffy pink slippers outdoors…</p><p>She didn’t get to dwell on that specific for much longer. Another skeleton was coming over. From a quick glance, she gathered that this one was much taller, with narrower eye-sockets and more geometric features. “THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER!” the skeleton boomed. He sounded a little bit like Skeletor, Snow noticed, which made her stifle a giggle.</p><p>The skeleton standing next to her chuckled as he waved the other skeleton over. “bro, check this out. these cards all got puns in ‘em.” He opened the card and showed it to the tall skeleton.</p><p>The tall skeleton pushed the card away with an exasperated huff. “WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR PUNS AND CARDS! UNDYNE IS EXPECTING ME AT NOON SHARP!”</p><p>“wait, you gotta hear this one: why did the golfer have to change his pants?”</p><p>“NO! NO TIME!”</p><p>“wrong. ‘cause he got a hole in one!”</p><p>Snow stifled another giggle. The way he delivered that punchline was downright shit-eating and she was<em> living for it.</em></p><p>The tall skeleton huffed again. Snow thought she saw a trace of a smile on his face, but then again, what did she know about magical skeleton anatomy? “WHO WOULD YOU EVEN GIVE THAT CARD TO?”</p><p>“says it’s for father’s day.”</p><p>“HOW DOES GOLF HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH FATHERS?”</p><p>“doesn’t matter when the pun’s so tee-rrific.”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh.</em>
</p><p>“NYEH!” The tall skeleton stomped his foot. “I CAN’T BELIEVE I SET MYSELF UP FOR THAT ONE!”</p><p>“oh man, they even got cards for halloween. this oughta be good.” The short skeleton plucked a black and orange card off the shelf and opened it. “why’re graveyards always so noisy?”</p><p>“DON’T—”</p><p>“‘cause of all the <em>coffin.</em>”</p><p>The tall skeleton managed a tight smile. “BROTHER,” he said sweetly, “KEEP THIS UP AND I’LL PUT <em>YOU</em> IN A COFFIN.”</p><p>Snow burst out laughing.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Both skeletons stared at her. She stared back. <em>Well,</em> she thought to herself,<em> I’ve already outed myself. Might as well commit.</em></p><p>“Sorry,” she said, forcing herself to stop smiling. “I shouldn’t be laughing. This seems like a pretty <em>grave</em> situation.”</p><p>The short skeleton seemed delighted. The tall skeleton… not so much.</p><p>“nah,” the short skeleton said, “you’re good. laughin’ might seem like a <em>grave</em> mistake to you, but i reckon it <em>ghost</em> to show that the pun was just <em>tomb</em> funny. of <em>corpse </em>you’d laugh. who wouldn’t?”</p><p>“<em>I </em>WOULDN’T! SANS, WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!”</p><p>“aww, but—”</p><p>“NO BUTS! WE ARE <em>LEAVING!</em>”</p><p>With an amused smile, Snow watched the tall skeleton drag his brother — Sans? — down the aisle by the hood of his jacket.</p><p>
  <em>Sans. Like… Comic Sans? The font?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Disagreement/Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I considered writing something serious for this prompt, but I couldn’t come up with anything good enough, so… have some more fluff instead. </p><p>This one got really dialogue-heavy. Wow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We were so close!” Snow groaned as she stepped out of the laser tag arena. “If we just got one more, we could’ve won!”</p><p>“tell me about it,” Sans said, flopping down onto the nearest bench.</p><p>Snow poked his cheekbone. “I thought you said you’d guard the checkpoint by the barrels. Where the hell did you go?”</p><p>Sans remembered abandoning that checkpoint mid-way through the game when Undyne and Alphys both came to capture it. He rolled over and shrugged nonchalantly. “position got compromised. had to move.”</p><p>“You shoulda held your ground! Laser tag’s not just about running. You gotta shoot too, y’know.”</p><p>“hey, i’ve been shootin’. i’m a shooter of the highest <em>caliber</em>. i’m invaluable to this team.”</p><p>“Papyrus has literally been teamcarrying you this entire time. If you weren’t my friend, I’d have kicked you off the team by now.”</p><p>“c’mon, <em>gunslinger.</em> i’m not the worst player there is.” Sans sat up, smiling impishly at her. “that’d be you.”</p><p>Snow lightly smacked the back of his skull. “Don’t go around spoutin’ <em>half-cocked</em> claims,” she said with a chuckle. “I know I’m not the best shot here, but at least I’m better than you.”</p><p>Sans made a so-so motion with his hand. “debatable. debatable.”</p><p>“Unlike you, Sans, I actually got the MVP achievement.”</p><p>“once. you got it once.”</p><p>“And you got it never.”</p><p>“that’s ‘cause the system’s rigged against guys like me. maybe i don’t got any shiny mvp badges under my belt, but i’m pretty much always the last one standin’ in my team.”</p><p>“That’s ‘cause you just hide until everyone’s dead!”</p><p>“that’s my strategy.”</p><p>Snow stuck her tongue out at him. “You call it strategy, I call it cowardice.”</p><p>“ouch. rude.”</p><p>“Then prove me wrong, bone boy. We’re playing free for all next match, aren’t we? Let’s see who’s really the worst.”</p><p>“is there a prize?”</p><p>“Betting on your pride ain’t enough for you?”</p><p>“i mean… control over all your financial assets sounds pretty neat.”</p><p>“Pfft— Yeah, no. How about… the loser has to buy the winner nice cream?”</p><p>Sans tapped his mandible thoughtfully. “hmm… yeah, that works. you’re on.”</p><p>A hand touched Sans’ shoulder. “PSSSST,” Papyrus whisper-shouted. “FRISK WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU’RE DONE WITH THE FLIRTING. YOU TWO ARE VERY CUTE AND ALL, BUT THEY’D LIKE TO GET ON WITH THE NEXT GAME WHILE WE STILL HAVE TIME, AND TO BE HONEST, I DO TOO.”</p><p>“Okay, number one, we’re not flirting. Number two—”</p><p>“—how can you be honest if you’re already papyrus?”</p><p>“Damn nerds even finish each other’s sentences,” Undyne muttered.</p><p>All was quiet at the start of their final game. Sans found a pile of crates and crouched down behind it. Even for him, the silence during the first few minutes of every round was always a little nerve-racking, more so now that it was every man for himself. He tried shifting into a more comfortable stance before giving up and just sitting cross-legged on the floor.</p><p>Right as he was about to drift off, the first shot rang out, followed by more gunfire and two war cries. Looks like Undyne and Papyrus had found each other first. About a minute later, the noise died down. Sans heard footsteps approaching his hiding spot. He got back on his feet and prepared himself for a standoff.</p><p>For as long as he could, he kept up his usual strategy: hiding and occasionally shooting from one spot and moving on to another when someone got too close. It proved to be a lot harder when he had five opponents to worry about; before he knew it, he was being chased through a wall maze. Whoever was on his tail must really be out to get him. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve as he rounded a corner. If he was allowed to use his shortcuts, winning this would be so—</p><p>He ran straight into someone’s gun.</p><p>“Found you,” Snow sang, her grin wide and smug.</p><p>Sans recovered quickly and pointed his gun at the sensor on her chest. “found me,” he sang back, his grin matching hers.</p><p>The next few seconds were a blur. One moment, the two of them were standing completely still; the next, Snow had wrenched his gun out of the way and was firing non-stop at him. Sans grabbed her gun in return. “this has gotta be against the rules,” he said as they wrestled with each other.</p><p>Snow laughed and pushed against his gun. “What am I s’posed to do? Just stand here and let you shoot me?”</p><p>Sans pushed back. “that’d be nice.”</p><p>“Not a chance, hotshot!”</p><p>Snow let go of Sans’ gun and used both her hands to wrench her gun out of his grip. Sans did the same. Just when they finally had a clear shot at each other, the lights on Sans’ vest turned red. He’d been eliminated. Triumphant glee lit up Snow’s face, only for her lights to turn red immediately after. Her arms dropped to her sides. “Wait, what?”</p><p>Sans heard a very familiar giggle from behind a nearby pillar. He chuckled. Of course it was them. He should’ve known. “a’ight kid. you got us. come on out.”</p><p>Frisk stepped out into the open, looking incredibly proud of themselves. Snow groaned. “Frisk! Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s not nice to steal other people’s kills?”</p><p>Frisk just giggled again. “Not my fault you two were so distracted by each other!” they called over their shoulder as they ran off.  </p><p>“Kids these days…” Snow shook her head with a dramatic sigh.</p><p>“that’s frisk for ya.”</p><p>“I guess. Let’s get outta the arena before we get caught in any crossfire.”</p><p>They began walking back to the waiting room. “so,” Sans piped up, “since you weren’t the one who killed me, does that mean we tied?”</p><p>Snow bumped her shoulder against his. “You wish! Frisk might’ve stolen my kill, but you still died before I did. That means you still gotta buy me nice cream.”</p><p>“dang. you’re really givin’ me a run for my money here.”</p><p>“If only! I really shoulda taken you up on that financial assets deal,” Snow mused, laughing. Sans laughed too.</p><p>Her laughter seemed to be contagious recently.</p><p>Everyone else had something scheduled after laser tag, so they went to get nice cream on their own. As promised, Sans bought Snow a bisicle, which she ended up sharing with him anyway. “It’s not like I can finish this all on my own,” she said, poking his teeth with one half of the bisicle. “Plus, you put up a good fight. You deserve it.”</p><p>“aww. thanks, bud.” Sans took the stick from her and nodded at the nice cream wrapper Snow was holding. “what does the wrapper say?”</p><p>“Haven’t read it yet.” Snow unfurled the wrapper and read the message inside it aloud. “‘Your cute face makes my heart melt!’ Oh.” She grinned at him. “Must be talking about you.”</p><p>“don’t go around spoutin’ half-cocked claims,” Sans said mockingly. He could feel a tinge of magic coloring his cheekbones, but he wasn’t about to let her have this one. “wrapper’s in <em>your</em> hands, snow. it’s talkin’ about you for sure.” He winked and placed a hand over his soul. “i’m tellin’ you that from first-hand experience.”</p><p>“Heh… Ever the charmer, Sans.” Snow stuck her half of the bisicle back in her mouth and turned away from him, but not before Sans caught a glimpse of the faint blush on her face.</p><p>His smile widened.</p><p>Despite having lost their little competition earlier, something about that blush made him feel like he’d won all the nice cream in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Clothes Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There were a number of jokes and scenes in this one that I had to scrap 😔 I guess I'll just save 'em for future reader-insert fics...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow watched Sans sift through her closet with her arms crossed. “Remind me why you’re helping me clean my room when you never clean yours?”</p><p>“hey, i’m just givin’ my bestie a helping hand.”</p><p>“You’re here for blackmail material, aren’t you?”</p><p>Sans grinned.</p><p>“Dick.”</p><p>“don’t have one.”</p><p>“Don’t need one to be one.”</p><p>“touché.”</p><p>“Anyway: I’m sorry to disappoint you, but if you want blackmail material, you’re gonna have to look somewhere other than my closet.”</p><p>Sans stuck his head deeper into her closet. “you sure there’s nothing you don’t want me seein’? no skeletons in your closet you don’t want me to find?”</p><p>“I have about half a skeleton in my closet right now. You, to be specific. And yes, I’m sure. There aren’t any juicy secrets hidden away in that thing. No dead bodies, no porn mags, no shrines… just clothes.”</p><p>Sans paused. “just clothes?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>He leaned back and looked at her with empty eye-sockets. “then what about the old doll in the corner?”</p><p>Snow uncrossed her arms. “Doll?”</p><p>Sans’ eye-lights returned. “gotcha,” he said with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>Jesus Christ. How did she fall for that? She snatched her pink bomber jacket off of her bed and threw it at his face. “I don’t like you.”</p><p>Her jacket did nothing to muffle his laughter. “aww, c’mon. you know you love me.”</p><p>Oh, she knew.</p><p>She knew all too well.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” she said, smiling despite herself. “Sure.” She looked away for a moment to fold a pair of pants. When she looked back, Sans was wearing her jacket. While it was a bit on the short side for Snow, it seemed to fit him perfectly.</p><p>“huh. would ya look at that? it fits me to a t.”</p><p>“It does.” She crawled over to him. “Are we playing dress-up now?”</p><p>“if we are, then why am i the only one dressed up?”</p><p>“Touché. Forfeit your clothes, skeleton.”</p><p>Sans chuckled and handed her his hoodie. “geez, kid. i didn’t know you wanted to see me barebones that badly.”</p><p>She shrugged his hoodie on. “Maybe next time,” she said offhandedly as she zipped it up. Sans’ jacket was warm and comfy, even with the knowledge that there were a number of questionable stains on it. She couldn’t resist nuzzling the soft fluff that lined the inside of the hood. It smelled like… ketchup and snow… </p><p>She tried her best to quell the blush rising to her cheeks. Analyzing Sans’ scent really wasn’t something she should be doing right in front of him (or at all, for that matter).</p><p>“Well, would ya look at that?” she said, playing with the drawstrings of his hoodie. “It fits me to a T.” She looked back up at Sans’ face. All of a sudden, it became incredibly hard for her to think straight.</p><p>Sans was watching her with a soft smile, his cheekbones flushed light blue and his eyelights dilated and fuzzy. His expression was so sweet and fond, Snow thought that she had to be imagining it. He rubbed the back of his skull when her eyes met his. “it does,” he murmured.</p><p>Snow just chuckled bashfully, too dazed to come up with a witty response. She shoved her hands into the pockets of his jacket.</p><p>Just like that, her mind was clear again. </p><p>“Sans, why are your pockets so <em>small?</em>”</p><p>“wha?”</p><p>“Your pockets. They’re tiny.” </p><p>“pshh. they’re not tiny.”</p><p>“Fine. They’re not tiny, but they’re still small!” Snow took her hands out of the pockets, splayed her fingers out some, and put them back in. “My hands aren’t even that big… How are you physically capable of fitting an inflated whoopee cushion in here?” She grinned at him cheekily. “D’you have baby hands? Is that it?”</p><p>“i don’t have baby hands,” Sans retorted, looking down at his hands. Snow felt a twinge of guilt when she saw his nonchalant smile strain for a moment. “my hands aren’t<em> that</em> small.”</p><p>Snow took one of his hands in hers and squeezed gently. “Hey, don’t worry. I think your baby hands are cute.”</p><p>“heh… thanks.” His eyelights brightened mischievously. “your gargantuan yaoi hands are pretty cute too.”</p><p>A rather unattractive wheeze escaped her lungs. “Jesus Christ,” she managed to say, “w-why did you phrase it like that?”</p><p>“‘cause i mean it.” Sans laced his fingers through hers and winked. “your meaty brobdingnagian hands are adorable.” </p><p>Snow started wheezing with laughter again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>iowefjk this is the first and the last time i’m writing a sappy confession scene this long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure you guys don’t wanna check out the night market with us?” Snow asked as she climbed out of Papyrus’ convertible.</p><p>“apparently they got rainbow pasta here, paps.”  </p><p>“RAINBOW PASTA?”</p><p>“That sounds <em>great,</em>” Undyne said hurriedly, “but Papyrus and I should really get going to anime night.” She elbowed Papyrus’ ribcage. “Right, Pap?”</p><p>Papyrus seemed to suddenly remember something. “YES!” he said, nodding vigorously. “ANIME NIGHT WAITS FOR NO ONE!”</p><p>“You punks go on and have fun!”</p><p>“SEND PICTURES!”</p><p>“Fuhuhu! C’mon, Pap. Let’s give these two their alone time.”</p><p>“BUH-BYE! WINK!”</p><p>And with that, Papyrus hit the gas, leaving Snow to silently stew in embarrassment. Papyrus and Undyne truly had the subtlety of a frying pan to the face sometimes.</p><p>“their loss,” Sans said with a shrug. “‘sides, now that it’s just the two of us…” He grinned up at Snow. “we can eat all the weird food we want without anyone there to stop us.”</p><p>Snow grinned back. “Hell yeah.”</p><p>The two of them set out to explore the night market. They flitted from stall to stall, trying just about everything and taking full advantage of every free sample they came across. Snow’s phone quickly filled up with pictures of food and Sans doing goofy poses next to said food. </p><p>The market got increasingly crowded as the night went on. Snow suggested holding hands so they wouldn’t lose each other. Sans agreed.</p><p>After they bought a precarious mountain of Taiwanese shaved ice, they finally began to look for a place to sit down. It was the only way they’d be able to actually eat. Walking hand-in-hand with Sans, Snow could almost fool herself into thinking that they were on a date; they’d certainly fooled several stall owners into thinking that, if the tiny heart-shaped marshmallows topping their shaved ice was anything to go by.</p><p>There turned out to be an empty bench a little ways away from the most crowded streets. They sat down, placing the bowl in between them, and chatted as they slowly finished off the shaved ice. Strings of lanterns hung over their heads, illuminating everything in soft, multicolored hues.  </p><p>Wait, was that blue spot on his face from the lanterns or…?</p><p>Nope. That was syrup.</p><p>“Hey,” Snow said, interrupting her own storytelling, “you got a little somethin’ on your…” She pointed to her cheek.</p><p>Sans wiped at his cheek with his hand. Now the blue spot was a blue smear. “did i get it?”</p><p>Snow giggled. “You just made it worse! It’s— Hold on, I’ll get it for you.” She used a tissue to properly wipe the syrup off his face.</p><p>“thanks, kid. that’s real <em>sweet</em> of you.” The smear was gone, but a hint of blue remained on his cheeks. Was he blushing? Snow chose to pass it off as wishful thinking.</p><p>“<em>Snow</em> problem.” Sans went back to eating. Snow allowed her gaze to linger on him for a little longer, her heart warming at his relaxed, content expression. She wondered if he knew how much his real smile meant to her. “…It’s good to see you smile.”</p><p>“heh. snow, i’m never<em> not </em>smiling.”</p><p>“I’m talking about your real smile, smartass. Your eyelights get brighter and you look less tired. Almost like you’re younger.”</p><p>Sans wagged his spoon at her. “you callin’ me old?”</p><p>Snow grinned impishly. “Maybe.” She shook her head. “Nah. I like seeing you happy. That’s all.”</p><p>Sans was quiet for a few seconds. “well,” he said, his eyelights slightly fuzzy, “you make me happy.”</p><p>“You make me happy too.” Snow poked at a marshmallow with her spoon. “Seriously. I don’t think you know how happy you make me.”</p><p>“then enlighten me.”</p><p>She paused and bit her lip. Should she? “Okay,” she said at last. “Uh… How do I put it into words? You make me laugh, obviously. And I love hearing you laugh. I’m never gonna forget that one time you got drunk and I made you giggle until you fell off your stool, by the way.”</p><p>Sans let out an exaggerated sigh. “c’mon, never?”  </p><p>Snow grinned at him. “Never. That was way too cute to forget. Let’s see… What else? Pulling pranks with you is fun. Goofing off with you in general with you is fun. It makes me happy knowing that you’re willing to open up to me. I’m glad you trust me.” She winked. “I’ll always be your backbone.”</p><p>“i know. and i’ll always be yours.” Sans tensed. “your, uh… backbone, i mean.”</p><p>“I know.” Snow scooped some more shaved ice into her mouth.</p><p>Sans dug his spoon into the bowl, but he didn’t take his eyes off her for even a second. “what else?”</p><p>That was a good question. She knew she was digging herself a very deep hole, and she knew that she was nearing the point of no return: she just wished she knew if it was a good idea to keep going or not. “There’s a lot of other sappy stuff I could say, but I think the most important part is that you make me feel… safe. Like as long as I have you, everything will turn out okay in the end.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “And that means a lot to me. <em>You</em> mean a lot to me.”</p><p>“wow,” Sans mumbled. He was definitely blushing now. “heheh… i didn’t know you could be so mushy.”</p><p>Snow laughed.</p><p>It <em>was</em> mushy, but it was the truth. Sans really did make her feel like everything would turn out okay in the end. Life could never be perfect, but she didn’t need it to be when Sans was always there to brighten up her day with a stupid joke, to get into trouble with as her partner in crime, to have her back through thick and thin; and Sans could count on her to do all those things for him, too.</p><p>But even then, recognizing that he made her feel so safe scared her. She was terrified — terrified of losing what they have, terrified of losing<em> him</em> — and being so terrified made her feel pathetically weak. She was better than this. She thought she was better than this. She wasn’t supposed to be scared.</p><p>Everything would turn out okay in the end, wouldn’t it?  </p><p>She looked at Sans, taking in that wonderful, genuine smile on his face, and made up her mind.</p><p>“Y’know, I didn’t like it at first.”</p><p>“you didn’t like what exactly?”  </p><p>“I didn’t like how you gave me something to lose.” She fiddled with her spoon, staring at a marshmallow that’d fallen out of the bowl. “Having you as a best friend should be enough for me, but… I just keep wanting more.” She met his eyes again. “I think there’s a way to sum all that up in a few words.”</p><p>Sans had been listening to her intently, his expression an adorable mix of shocked, ecstatic, and adoring. He scooted a little closer to her. “yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Snow said quietly, a small smile on her face. “I think it’s called being in love.”</p><p>Almost as if on cue, something lit up inside Sans’ ribcage. Snow felt her breath hitch. His soul was glowing. Holy shit, <em>his soul was glowing.</em> The heart-shaped glow was so bright, practically anyone passing by could see it.</p><p>“…cool.”</p><p>“‘Cool’?” Snow echoed, feigning annoyance. Her heart was still racing, except now, it wasn’t because of her nerves at all. That glow told her exactly how he felt without him having to say a single word. “I drop that bombshell and all ya have to say is ‘cool’?”</p><p>Sans shrunk into his hoodie with a shy chuckle. “sorry, it’s just…” He trailed off, his blush turning a shade darker. “it’s… it’s cool, knowin’ that i’m not the only one experiencing this whole ‘being in love’ thing.”</p><p>“You’re… You mean it? You’re not joking?”</p><p>“i mean it. with all my soul.”</p><p>Snow reached over and hugged him as best she could with that bowl still in between them, giggling like an absolute idiot. Her soul would be glowing right now if it could. It’d glow right alongside Sans’ soul, silently screaming to the world that she loved this skeleton and this skeleton just admitted that he loved her too.  “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that,” she whispered.</p><p>Sans giggled too. Slowly, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Snow’s grin got impossibly wider when she realized that his eyelights had morphed into hearts. “then enlighten me,” he murmured, smiling softly.</p><p>Snow leaned in and did exactly that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dating Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back to our regularly scheduled dumbassery!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“where are yooouuu?” Sans called in a sing-song voice. Snow could hear him slapping his pool noodle against his hand like a teacher would with a ruler. </p><p>Somehow, their date had gone from dining at Grillby’s to buying pool noodles from a dollar store and messing around like drunk teenagers in an empty IKEA. Neither of them minded this outcome at all. It was about one in the morning, but really, time was irrelevant when they were having this much fun. </p><p>Sans was in the perfect position now. Snow slipped out of her hiding spot, gripping her pool noodle tightly in her hands, and gave him a light whack in the coccyx. He immediately whirled around and pointed his pool noodle at her in mock anger. “keep your noodle off the skeleton butt,” he scolded.</p><p>Snow snickered. “Save it for the bedroom. Got it.” She stepped closer and raised her pool noodle again. “And for the record, I wasn’t hiding. I was just waiting for the right moment to strike!” </p><p>“you call it waitin’, i call it cowardice,” Sans said, using his pool noodle to slap hers out of the way.</p><p>“Oi, don’t use my own words against me!”</p><p>“then get over here and make me pay for it, kid.”</p><p>Their dramatic pool noodle fight continued across several aisles; it wasn’t until Snow spotted something in the dead center of the tableware aisle that she finally stopped attacking. Sans took the opportunity to bop her on the head. “heh. gotcha.”</p><p>“Truce, truce. I just got a really bad idea for what we should do next.”</p><p>“bad as in actually bad or so bad that we just have to do it?”</p><p>“So bad that we just have to do it. Wait here.” Snow went into the tableware aisle and brought back the thing that had caught her eye: a shopping cart. “A’ight. Get in.”</p><p>Sans looked a little confused. “oookay… you want me to hop in the baby seat, or…?”</p><p>“Only if you want to. I think it might be better if you just sit inside the cart. That way, you can see where we’re going.”</p><p>“see… wait— wait wait wait—” A look of sheer delight came over Sans’ face. “are you gonna push me around in this thing?”</p><p>“Try not to get the cart dirty with your shoes,” Snow said instead of answering. She lifted him up and set him down inside the cart. </p><p>Sans sat back on his heels, still looking very much like a child on Christmas eve. “please make car sounds,” he begged. “please. you gotta.”</p><p>“Vroom vroom,” Snow said dryly as she began to push the cart.</p><p>The ride started off easy and relaxing. She slowly quickened her pace over time. Soon, the two of them were barreling down the aisles at top speed. Sans couldn’t stop laughing, and even though Snow kept shushing him, she couldn’t stop laughing either. There was just something thrilling about the late-night emptiness of the store that made them practically delirious.</p><p>“slow down for a sec…” Sans pointed at a sign hanging from the ceiling. “beds! oh, we gotta go check out the beds section!”</p><p>“Aye aye, captain!” Snow pushed the cart into the bedroom showroom. Her exhaustion was finally starting to creep up on her, making every bed on display look all the more cozy and inviting. She leaned against the cart to catch her breath while Sans searched for the softest mattress available. When he found it, he collapsed face-first onto the bed with a blissful moan. Snow went over to him. “Found a mattress worthy of thy royal skeleton butt?” </p><p>He nuzzled the closest pillow. “stars, it’s like lying on a cloud…”</p><p>Snow huffed a laugh. “Geez. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re cheating on me with this bed,” she joked.</p><p>Sans cracked an eye-socket open. His hand shot out and tugged hard on her arm, pulling her down onto the bed with him. Snow let out a little “oof” as she hit the mattress. Sans wrapped his arms around her and pressed his teeth to her cheek. “starshine,” he said softly, “you’re always gonna be the best thing to fall asleep on.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“mhm. soft… warm…” He rested his skull against her chest. “safe,” he added, sounding more and more drowsy by the second.</p><p>“Wait,” Snow mumbled. She pushed at his shoulders, but he only tightened his hold on her. “I don’t think sleeping in here is a good idea…”</p><p>“so gettin’ a minute of shut-eye in a place that’s meant for sleeping isn’t a good idea, but nyoom-ing around in a shopping cart is? no fair, snow. no fair.”</p><p>“If we fall asleep, someone’s gonna find us and kick us out for sure.”</p><p>“just one minute… one minute of shut-eye… ‘s so comfy here…”</p><p>“No. This place could be SCP’s infinite IKEA and we wouldn’t even know until it’s too late.”</p><p>“zzzz…”</p><p>“No one goes ‘zzzz’ when they’re sleeping, bonehead. I know you can hear me.”</p><p>Sans zzzz-ed more insistently.</p><p>“…Fine.” Snow shifted into a more comfortable position and kissed the top of Sans’ skull. “Just a tiny bit of shut-eye, okay?”</p><p>Sans zzzz-ed happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Now Kiss!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just Sans and Snow doing some mushy couple stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s only three more days,” Snow said. Sans heard shuffling on her end of the call and assumed that she was getting in bed. It was pretty late in Sydney, now that he thought about it.</p><p>“but i miss you,” Sans whined. “our bed feels empty without you. cuddling that plushie you gave me just isn’t the same.”</p><p>“Pfft— You actually cuddle it?”</p><p>Sans blushed a little. “don’t judge me.”</p><p>“I’m not judging you!” Snow said quickly. “Not for this, anyway. It’s cute! Besides, that’s why I gave you that plushie. I wanted you to have something to cuddle when I’m not around.”</p><p>“still doesn’t come anywhere close to the real thing. i can’t get kisses from the plushie, for starters.”</p><p>“You can try smushing it against your face.”</p><p>“you think i haven’t done that?”</p><p>Snow laughed. Hearing her laughter only made Sans miss her even more. “I know you’re just being dramatic. I’ll give you all the kisses you want when I get back, okay?”</p><p>For the first time in the two weeks Snow had been gone, Sans was glad that she wasn’t here with him right now. Otherwise, she would’ve seen how his eyelights sparkled mischievously. “all the kisses i want, huh?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“‘kay. imma let you go sleep now. love ya.”</p><p>“Love you too. G’night.”</p><p>“night.”</p><hr/><p>Sans went to pick Snow up from the airport three days later. As soon as Snow spotted him in the crowd, she rushed over and flung her arms around him. Sans gave her a kiss.</p><p>“Hey!” she said cheerfully. “Didja miss—”</p><p>Sans kissed her again.</p><p>“Wow, I—”</p><p>Kiss.</p><p>“Sans—”</p><p>Kiss.</p><p>“Let me—”</p><p>Kiss.</p><p>Snow placed her hand over his teeth. “Christ, Sans! I didn’t know you missed me this much!”</p><p>Sans pushed her hand aside. “you have no idea,” he said before pulling her in for another kiss.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Sans had a wonderfully cursed idea that he couldn’t wait to see Snow’s reaction to. He checked his reflection one more time in the mirror. “perfect.” He teleported to the kitchen and tapped Snow on the shoulder. “mind if i get a kiss, babe?”</p><p>Snow turned around, the beginning of a “sure” coming out of her mouth. She went dead silent the moment she saw the full, luscious ecto-lips he summoned.</p><p>Sans waggled his bonebrows for extra effect. “well? ya gonna gimme a kiss or not?”</p><p>“I was about to,” Snow said, choking down her giggles, “but now I’m more concerned about whether I should find this morbidly hilarious or downright horrifying.”</p><p>“ouch. and here i thought you’d love me no matter what i look like.”</p><p>“Sans, you look like a grouper fish!”</p><p>“i <em>fish</em> you’d just shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>“<em>Whale</em>, how about this: I give you your kiss, and you make those lips go away.”</p><p>“deal.” Sans closed his eye-sockets expectantly, only to open them again when he felt Snow press a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“You never specified where I had to kiss you.”</p><p>“heh. well played.”</p><p>“Thank you. Now keep your end of the deal and get rid of those lips.”</p><p>“hmm… actually, y’know what? i think i’m gonna keep ‘em around for a lil longer.”</p><p>“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”</p><hr/><p>When Sans struck again the day after that, Snow was sitting on the couch, playing that game her friends had roped her into on her phone. He flopped down onto her lap. “hey, can i get a kiss?”</p><p>“Wait, I’m kiting—”</p><p>“reeeeal quick?”</p><p>“I’ll give you your kiss in a moment, okay? Just gotta get the hunter off my back…”</p><p>“pleeeeaaaase?”</p><p>“Fine… C’mere.” Snow leaned down and gave Sans a peck on his teeth. Her expression softened with affection as she gazed down at him. It went away the moment she looked back at her screen. “Fuck, I got chaired!”</p><p>“better luck next time,” Sans said, his grin far too smug for his own good.</p><hr/><p>Later on in the afternoon, Sans chose to bug Snow while she was frowning and typing away on her computer. He draped himself over her back. “Need something?” Snow stopped to ask.</p><p>“a kiss would be nice.”</p><p>Snow beckoned for him to lean closer. He obeyed, and she kissed his cheek with a loud “mwah”. It was nice, but it wasn’t quite what he was looking for.</p><p>“i meant a <em>real </em>kiss.”</p><p>“That kiss seemed pretty real to me, bone boy.” Snow turned around in her chair to look at him properly. “If you’re asking me to make out with you, you’ll have to wait until later. I gotta get this finished first.”</p><p>“do you really?”</p><p>“You and I both know that I’ll forget about everything but you if I choose to indulge you instead. That wouldn’t be very ideal for my productivity.”</p><p>“taking a little break wouldn’t hurt your productivity,” Sans said, nuzzling her neck. “and you did say that you’d give me all the kisses i want when you got back from your trip.”</p><p>He could practically hear all the puzzle pieces clicking together in Snow’s mind. She sighed fondly. “Oh my god, is this why you’ve been such a butt lately?”</p><p>Sans smiled against her neck. “i dunno what you’re talkin’ about.”</p><p>“Case in point.” Snow stood up and smirked at him. “I oughta punish you for being so bratty.” </p><p>That only made the smile on Sans’ face grow even bigger. “oh? whaddya plan to do?”</p><p>She stretched her arms above her head. “You ready to get tickled to hell and back?”</p><p>Sans’ eye-sockets widened. Oh boy. He’s really in for it now. “you wouldn’t,” he whispered, slowly backing away from her. </p><p>Snow tackled him onto the couch and proceeded to prove him very, very wrong. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hand Holding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is made up of snippets from seven years of Sans and Snow’s story. Let’s take it from the top, shall we?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six years ago, when they held hands, Sans was finally introducing himself to the human he kept seeing around town.</p><p>Up until now, Sans had no idea what her name was. He’d referred to her as the lady from the supermarket in his head, but that was before he spotted her again in the park, and again at a bus station, and again at the boardwalk. If it weren’t for her soul, Sans would’ve seriously questioned whether he was seeing the same human every time or not.</p><p>The fifth time he saw her was at the Ebott Observatory. He found her looking at a banner for a planetarium show about meteors; the thing that made this time different, however, was that she turned around and saw him too. </p><p>For what felt like eternity, it was just the two of them in that room, staring into each other’s eyes and waiting to see what the other would do to break the silence between them.</p><p>In the end, it was the human who made the first move. She walked over to him and asked him if he was “Sans from the supermarket”. He was surprised that she knew his name until he figured that Papyrus probably mentioned it back when they first met. He nodded and formally introduced himself as Sans the skeleton, holding out his hand for her to shake. The human told him her name was Snow. With the same playful smile he remembered from the supermarket, she reached out and shook his hand.</p><p>
  <em>Pbbbbth!</em>
</p><p>Both of them were silent for a full second. The stunned look on Snow’s face turned to childish glee before she burst out laughing. Sans chuckled and put his hand back in his pocket.</p><p>Yep. They were going to get along just fine.</p>
<hr/><p>Five years ago, when they held hands, they were running for their lives.</p><p>Snow covered her mouth to muffle her laughter as they dove behind some bushes. Sans raised a finger to his teeth, trying his best to keep his laughter down as well.</p><p>Snow was way too good at convincing him to get into trouble with her. If they weren’t spouting banter at each other’s faces, Sans would find himself pulling pranks and goofing off by her side. Even he didn’t know how she got him to exert so much energy; all he knew was that whatever the reason was, he was thankful for it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun. </p><p>Undyne stomped out into the backyard, shouting and angrily waving a spear around. It would’ve been a lot more threatening if she wasn’t covered head to toe in glitter. The moment Undyne went back into the house, they completely lost it. Sans had to hold onto Snow’s shoulder so he wouldn’t keel over and pass out laughing on the ground.</p><p>Neither of them realized that they were still holding hands.</p>
<hr/><p>Four years ago, when they held hands, Snow was taking him somewhere.</p><p>It was pouring outside. Windy, too. Sans’ flimsy umbrella kept flipping inside out, much to Snow’s amusement. The fourth time it happened, Snow grabbed his hand and swiftly pulled him under her umbrella. Between giggles, she told him to just put his umbrella away and share hers. Sans gladly did as she instructed. Her umbrella was sturdy, but clearly built to shelter only one person. He had to huddle close to her in order to stay dry. That wasn’t a problem to him. Snow was warm and her clothes smelled faintly of the noodle soup they’d had for lunch. It was comforting. This was comforting. </p><p>He felt <em>happy. </em></p><p>It wasn’t exactly the kind of happy he’d feel when someone sat on a whoopee cushion he put out; it was more of a content, peaceful, life-is-good kind of happy, like for as long as this moment lasted, he was free to simply enjoy life. He didn’t have to worry about resets or not being good enough or if anything he did mattered in the end. For as long as this moment lasted, everything was okay. </p><p>Weirdly enough, it was a familiar kind of happy.</p><p>Snow caught his eye, pointed to an overly flashy ad for a nearby casino, and jokingly asked him if he wanted to go. Sans could only manage a half-assed pun in response. </p><p>The sky was overcast with gray clouds, but Snow’s soul shone like a bright fire in her chest. It made him wonder if she was feeling the same kind of happy he was feeling too. He hoped she was. Snow was very much accustomed to life in the fast lane, so quiet moments like these where she was truly at peace really only happened when they were alone. Sans took a bit of pride in it. There was something almost ethereal about the way she looked now, with those neon storefront lights washing over the smile on her face like that. She looked… beautiful.</p><p>Sans heard a quiet hum from his rib-cage.</p><p>Crap.</p><p>He glanced down. The glow of his soul was barely visible from underneath his shirt, but it was quickly getting brighter and brighter by the second. He gripped the his jacket and frantically forced his soul back under control. Snow seemed none the wiser. Good. That was good. He took a deep breath, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.</p><p>What…</p><p>What the hell was that?</p><p>When was the last time his soul went and did something like that? Why now? </p><p>Was it Snow…?</p><p>The answer came to him like a slow trickle of water.</p><p>It <em>was </em>Snow, wasn’t it?</p><p>Maybe she was why this kind of happiness felt so familiar. </p><p>The trickle kept flowing.</p><p>Maybe there was a reason why his soul felt warm whenever she laughed. Maybe there was a reason why he felt like he could spill all his non-existent guts to her. Maybe there was a reason why it was getting harder and harder for him to keep his cool around her.</p><p>Like a fleeting reflection in a puddle, that reason was hard make out when he tried to grab hold of it; but when he finally caught a glimpse of it in the murky water, he came to another realization.</p><p>He already knew the reason. He’d known the reason for a long time. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it. Why would he, when that could mean losing someone who made him so happy? It was a terrifying thought, but he couldn’t just brush this off. He owed it to Snow to face something head-on like she could for once. </p><p>The puddle settled at last, leaving the tiny little words that summed all those feelings up in plain sight. Sans’ soul began to thump against his rib-cage.</p><p>Oh stars. He was in love with his best friend.</p>
<hr/><p>Three years ago, when they held hands, Sans was walking Snow home from the night market.</p><p>Obviously, he could just teleport her home, but Sans didn’t want the night to be over yet. He wanted to stretch their time together as much as possible. </p><p>Snow was in love with him. <em>Snow was in love with him. </em>They were more than just friends now.</p><p>His soul hadn’t even stopped glowing. Half of him was deliriously happy. The other half of him was in total disbelief. This couldn’t be real. This had to be a dream… or was this a prank? There was probably someone filming him from the bushes, ready to jump out at any time and call him an idiot for believing that Snow could ever love him back. </p><p>Sans rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly.</p><p>Geez. What was he thinking? Snow wouldn’t do that to him, even if it was probably what he deserved.</p><p>When they reached Snow’s house, she stopped on her doorstep to give him one more hug. Sans hugged her back, still wondering if this was actually happening — but he could feel her soul radiating with happiness, genuine and overwhelming and cementing the fact that<em> yes</em>, he really was standing here in her arms right now.</p><p>When that finally sunk in, Sans buried his face into the crook of her neck and grinned like the lovesick bonehead he was.</p>
<hr/><p>Two years ago, when they held hands, Sans woke up on an IKEA bed.</p><p>Snow had shaken him awake after they got busted by a (rightfully) disgruntled employee. She looked like she was desperately trying to be serious, but her eyes were warm with suppressed laughter. They had to leave immediately, she told him, or else they’d be banned from this IKEA. Sans blinked. Eventually, his sleep-muddled mind managed to register that being banned was, in fact, a bad thing. Not that he really cared. After mumbling a completely shameless apology to the employee, he took Snow’s hand and teleported them to the parking lot. </p><p>The sudden change from bright lights to the soft rays of dawn was a bit disorienting, but not unwelcome. As sunlight slowly crept its way across the ground, Sans watched Snow’s stern expression soften into fondness. Knowing that it was entirely directed towards him made his soul flutter. He reached up with his free hand and gently cupped her face. Even in the dim light, he could see the soft shades of pink and gold filling the sky reflected in those warm eyes of hers.</p><p>She leaned in and kissed him. Sans kissed her back.</p><p>Then he leaned all of his weight on her, making her stumble backwards and almost trip over the curb.</p>
<hr/><p>One year ago, when they held hands, Sans was half-asleep.</p><p>Sans and Snow were cuddled up to each other on the couch, watching the second season of The Office on TV. Snow was watching the TV, anyway. Sans had zoned out. Something about being cuddled up to Snow and having her soul so close to his got him thinking about how much his life had changed. He’d been doing a lot of thinking lately, he’d realized.</p><p>A long time ago, Sans found it hard to truly care about anything around him. Caring took too much effort. He never got too close, never got too attached, just in case one day he got sent all the way back to where he started. It was just something that came with the depression package life had installed in him. That’s what he thought at first. Fear probably had something to do with it as well. After all, getting attached to something meant getting hurt when it would inevitably be taken away from him. Playing it safe meant that he had less to lose. That was enough for him.</p><p>Things were different now. Now, he went through every day surrounded by people who loved him, by things that actually mattered to him. Life didn’t feel so… temporary anymore. Of course, the life he was living now meant he couldn’t just play it safe anymore. He had a lot to lose now that he was going all in.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>Snow’s hand moved from his back to stroke his skull. He turned his head and looked up at her face. She was smiling.</p><p>Even though Snow had her fair share of fears and doubts too, she was the one who stopped him from feeling so alone. Somewhere along the line, she’d tore down the walls he’d built around himself and convinced him to risk it all alongside her.</p><p>The fear that he was going to lose everything hadn’t fully gone away just yet, but nowadays, it rarely surfaced. Not when he had Snow. Seeing her smile was like a silent promise: a promise that all the risks he was taking were worth it, that everything would turn out okay in the end.</p><p>What more could he ask for?</p><p>…</p><p>Well.</p><p>He supposed that there was one more thing he wanted.</p>
<hr/><p>Tonight, when they held hands, there was a meteor shower.</p><p>Sans and Snow both loved the stars. They often spent hours sitting together under the night sky, leaning against each other and gazing up at the stars. It was something they did long before they even started dating. Sans would tell Snow everything he could remember about space and she would listen with rapt attention, her expression always so full of adoration and awe. He still wasn’t sure if it was towards him or the stars. Knowing Snow, the answer was probably both. When Sans ran out of facts to recite, they took to discussing random theories and coming up with their own constellations. Even now, as bright streaks of light shot through the sky above them, he could point out every constellation he and Snow had made up. His favorite was the one Snow had drunkenly dubbed Magnum Schlong.</p><p>The stars were a constant in this world. That fact gave him some solace. No matter what happened in their lives, the stars would still be there through it all. Forever. Nothing could change that. A couple years ago, Snow had promised she’d do the same for him. Sans had made the same promise back to her. He did intend on keeping that promise, but lately, he’d decided that that wasn’t enough. He wanted to make their bond feel like something so strong that nothing, not even a reset, could take it away. That was what his life on the surface felt like, at least — and he wanted nothing more than to live the rest of it with his partner in crime.</p><p>Tonight, Sans was going to ask her if she’d let him do just that. </p><p>In his right hand was Snow’s hand; in his left, sparkling under the starlight, was a ring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was fun! Thank you for reading all my self-indulgence ///</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>